


NTR

by TsuruueYuki



Series: 先知 [1]
Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuruueYuki/pseuds/TsuruueYuki
Summary: NTR IICP：ALL先，本章殓先要素：假孕，内🐍





	1. I 黄占

NTR  
鹰占/黄占/殓先

“别管我！”  
“快走！我走地窖！”  
伊索·卡尔蹲在已经开好了的门口，口罩遮盖下的鼻尖沁出一层细细密密的汗珠。  
舞女和园丁已经被淘汰了，正在每隔十几秒就对他发一次信号的是先知，刚刚救了他两次，先是用怀表再是役鸟加人肉挡刀，终于成功地转移了仇恨，监管者追了两台机后总算捉到了他。  
卡尔在他倒地的瞬间开了最后一台密码机，先知也很快反应过来，凭着回光返照爬起来就把黄衣之主往医院二层带。地图上已经长满了触手，他能拖延到这时候已经很艰难了，卡尔也明白他的用意是给自己争取时间，至于先知本人还能不能跑出去就只能碰运气了。  
“别管我！”  
汗珠顺着看不见的脸颊下半部分流下，卡尔神经质似的摸了一把脖子，罕见地烦躁起来。  
怎么可能不管你……  
先不说别的，要是自己先走了，先知身上的返生就会失效。虽然他现在已经倒在地上，自愈也用尽了，但只要自己不走，总还有一点机会能两个人一起离开。  
在这里能清晰地看到先知倒在地上的轮廓，但看不见监管者。卡尔往前迈了两步，又停了下来，他的头上飞起了长时间不作为引来的乌鸦。太危险了，如果这时候监管者赶到门口，他只能转身逃走，把伊莱丢在这里。  
卡尔咬紧了牙。

他记得自己刚来到庄园时，求生者们都对他寄予厚望，盼着凭他的救人技能提高胜率。然而事与愿违，当众人发现他的棺材往往没那么容易藏好、自身被救下来之后也不容易再次入殓，入殓师作为新求生者的性价比评估开始直线下降。  
这对卡尔来说倒未必不是好事，被目光聚焦的感觉简直如芒在背，松了口气后，他开始专心探究生存策略。  
伊莱就在这时候进入了他的视线。  
入殓和化妆都需要时间，而给自己入殓并不是什么明智的选择，卡尔需要寻找一个密切配合的对象——既不能太过显眼，也要有一定的自保能力，最好还能快速碰头让他记住面容，一旦队友被抓还需要勇敢地救人和牵制。  
没有谁比先知更合适了。  
伊莱甚至还能在他自己不幸被抓上椅时来救他，即使监管者穷追不舍，只要伊莱放出役鸟来帮他，逃离的可能性也会大大增加。  
等伊莱从事先藏好的棺材里返生，卡尔也可以二次入殓——在地窖，或者门口。  
卡尔至今清楚地记得，起初配合还不太熟练的时候，有一次自己被抓，其他三个队友都已经到了门外。  
“快走！”他发信号，但受难效果让他看到前锋引开了监管者，伊莱朝自己跑过来。  
祭司甚至开好了直达门口的通道。  
被救下来的卡尔很快反应过来，连续翻板把监管者引来，穿过通道到出口附近的一瞬间却犹豫了一下，装作认错方向往回跑去。  
那场最终还是三人逃离，几乎从不开口说话的入殓师破天荒主动道了歉。  
“对……对不起，我太慌乱了。”他结结巴巴地对着空气说，一副局促不安的样子。  
“有搏命挣扎，其实可以强行出门的……不过没关系，赢了就好。”  
“对对对不起……”  
“没有呀！你已经很棒了，牵制了很久呢。”  
先知柔声细语地回答着，还伸出手摸了摸他的头，神情和摸他手上那只猫头鹰一模一样。  
“很厉害啊。辛苦了卡尔，回去好好休息……”  
“唔……”  
被先知一说，卡尔这才发现自己一路上脚步都踉踉跄跄的，脚下一软跌了下去，伊莱连忙扶着他。  
“没事吧？”  
卡尔摇摇头，整整一场游戏的消耗加上失败被淘汰受的伤抽空了他的力气，就着当前的姿势，他抬起一只手自然地搭在先知肩膀上，勉强站稳。  
先知的肩膀瘦削沉稳，手臂上端肌肉匀称，温热的气息从富有弹性的身体表面传过来，卡尔生平第一次发现活人的气息也并不是那么难以接受。  
对方则毫无所觉地对其他人说：“威廉，菲欧娜，你们先走吧，我送伊索回去。”  
被扶到床上时卡尔已经昏昏欲睡，先知帮他脱掉鞋把枕头摆好，手指即将触到口罩挂耳时犹豫了一下，收了回来。他转身取了一块毛巾用热水浸透，拧干后回到床头坐下，擦掉了卡尔额头和侧颈的汗水和泥土。  
“晚安，我先走了。”  
收拾好对昏睡中的人打个招呼，伊莱正要起身，右手却被拉住了。  
“别走……”  
这可麻烦了。伊莱无可奈何地看着已经说起梦话的人，这个入殓师，平时看着瘦的像根豆芽菜，抓着人的力气还挺大，脸上还挂着委屈巴巴的神情，好像梦里要被人抛弃了似的。这让伊莱没来由地多了些罪恶感，只得僵直了身体坐着，想等卡尔睡熟了放松再挣脱离开。  
可一天下来他也累了，等着等着就这么靠在床头睡了过去。第二天入殓师醒来看到先知靠在自己床头睡着，又是满脸通红的道歉，两人也就这么熟稔起来。

顶着满头的乌鸦，卡尔还是小心翼翼地跑到了医院二层。  
他有种预感，今天可能发生了一些不太寻常的事。平时监管者面临这种情况，都会迅速来找自己，但他在门口左等右等也不见人来，那么只有一种可能，就是倒地的伊莱还在牵制着监管者。  
心跳声骤起，来了，他们就在附近。一声声剧烈的跳动震荡着鼓膜，卡尔感到一阵熟悉的头痛，支撑着自己走到一块木板后，探头望进去——  
“！！！”  
眼前的情景让卡尔倒抽了口凉气，赶忙捂住嘴缩了回去。破旧病床的屏风后那一片触目惊心的腕足正高速蠕动着，里面的人都完全没注意到有人靠近。  
“呜、呜呜！”  
含混不清地呻吟着的是他的队友，兜帽被掀开随着外袍一起松松垮垮地挂在肩头，露出棕黄色的短发，缠在头上的眼罩也被扯下来一半。伊莱跪在地上，被摆放成背对黄衣之主的姿势，从卡尔所在的角度刚好能看到黄衣之主下肢的一簇簇触手从先知长袍下摆伸了进去，露在外面的触手正激烈地运动着，可以想象长袍里的身体正经受着怎样的蹂躏。  
一声蜂鸣，卡尔又收到了信号，依然是“快走”。他屏住呼吸，看着眼前残暴又奇异的景象。伊莱的双手被反剪在身后，没了支撑的上半身靠在一条粗大的触手上，那条触手不老实地在伊莱胸前滑动，迫使他向后挺直身体仰起头。一条中等粗细的腕足支撑在伊莱嘴边，阻止他的牙齿咬合在一起，甚至连闭上嘴也做不到，积聚过多的唾液顺着嘴角外流，垂下一道淫靡的丝线。  
长袍下的触手在干什么呢？  
卡尔听见自己咽了一口口水，不自觉地迈上半步。他看见伊莱突然浑身剧烈颤抖了一下，双脚无力地往前蹭了两步，又被黄衣之主的触手缠住腰间拉了回来。那个看起来十分罪恶的监管者往前靠了靠，一根极细的触手撩起伊莱的长袍下摆，露出雪白纤长的两条腿，卡尔顺着匀称光洁的线条向上望过去，看到令人窒息的一幕：伊莱腿根分别被两条触手固定住，朝两个方向大张着分开，一条触手正在穴口浅浅试探着插入，每次深入三公分时，伊莱就会颤抖着绷紧身体，喉咙里发出痛苦又淫媚的叫声；穴口附近因为充血而呈现鲜红色，触手拔出时甚至能听到“啵”的一声，原本闭合的穴口被撑出了一个小小的圆洞。  
“呜呜！”  
舌尖流动着苦涩滑腻的液体，伊莱努力向后躲，想要让口中的触手退出一些；他试过狠狠咬下去，但黄衣之主并不在意区区一条触手上的小伤，相反，那条充满韧性的水生触肢越被刺激越加倍分泌出黏稠的液体，伊莱不小心咽下了一些，片刻后发现那液体似乎有让人四肢无力的功效。  
卡尔屏住呼吸，分不清是靠近监管者还是其他什么缘故，心跳又快了半拍。他从音节和音调大概能猜到伊莱在说“不要”，但在场的三人都清楚这样的拒绝毫无意义。一贯冷静低沉的嗓音染上情欲和痛楚，卡尔发现自己硬了，与此同时，黄衣之主也做出了和他一样的本能，一直在穴口扩张的触手突然完全插了进去。  
“呜——！！呜、呜呜！”  
先知喉咙里发出悲鸣，活动能力有限的上半身剧烈扭动着，膝盖支撑着地面拼命向前爬，整个人像是被触手穿起来钉住的祭品，架在情欲的火上炙烤。黄衣之主对他的挣扎呼痛视而不见，埋入后穴的触手活动了几下，前端干脆在内壁上旋转着蠕动起来，未经人事的穴肉本能抵触，紧紧咬着触须，触手表面却在此时张开一个个小口，翕动着吸吮内壁。  
卡尔悄无声息地绕到另一边，发现伊莱的面罩已经垂下落到地上，露出一双湛蓝的眼睛。被触手缠绕的人连呼吸都被夺走，喉咙间发出不成音节的沙哑气音，失神的双眼滚下一颗颗晶莹的泪珠，让他整个人看起来圣洁又委屈。  
他大概能理解黄衣之主放弃追自己的原因。  
伊莱的样子似乎也取悦了黄衣之主，他停下所有动作，等先知从强制高潮中回过神来，这才缓缓把塞在对方口中的触手抽了出来。  
“咳、咳咳……你、满意了吗？”  
上半身失去支撑，伊莱跪在地上咳了好一会儿，低喘着问。  
他的声音一如既往地低沉冷静，听起来几乎不带任何感情，只是过度使用后的沙哑音色添了些暧昧，卡尔不由自主地从中听出些指责意味，一瞬间升起类似愧疚的情绪。  
“还不够。”  
“你……”  
黄衣之主却丝毫没有放过他的意思，先知闻言扭头看他，正要说些什么，却瞥见远处被触手绑在半空中的役鸟痛苦地一颤。  
“别、别伤害它！还要做什么，快……快点做完就好了！”  
原来如此。  
听着伊莱强行镇定却还微微颤抖的嗓音，卡尔眯起眼，望向这个卑鄙的伪神。他居然能把伊莱的役鸟和他分离开，这对伊莱来说无异于元神离体，一旦役鸟受到伤害甚至毁灭，伊莱也会受到重创，更重要的是，以后的比赛中他就再也无法发挥任何作用了。  
伊莱绝对不会允许这样的事发生，所以才会任由黄衣之主摆弄吗……  
卡尔正犹豫着要不要试着带他一起离开，猛然间瞥见一道冰冷的目光，望过去发现被触手五花大绑的役鸟正盯着自己。  
他忍不住打了个寒战。  
那绝对不是一头宠物或者家禽应该有的目光——卡尔从中看出了愤怒，不甘，还有情欲——和自己此刻的心情几乎完全相同。  
卡尔迅速明白了此时在场四方的立场，原本朝绿色木板伸出的手在半空中停住，然后收了回来。伊莱以为黄衣之主抓住役鸟仅仅是为了威胁他，事实上，那个古灵精怪的役鸟早就有了自己的意识，对伊莱的想法恐怕和卡尔没什么两样；如果现在他出现阻止，也只不过是成为第二个役鸟，被束缚起来眼睁睁看着一切发生。  
与其这样，还不如别让伊莱发现自己知道发生了什么。那样的关系太过复杂，他甚至都想象不出到时如何和伊莱相处谈话，还不如装作什么都不知道地在他身边照顾——对，照顾。  
卡尔内心浮起黑暗情绪，默不作声地缩到了门板后，看着黄衣之主把伊莱翻了个身。  
“啊啊啊！”  
黄衣之主的触须还留在体内，高潮后身体异常敏感的伊莱被钉在上面硬生生转了个圈，险些受不了这样猛烈的刺激再次射出来。黄衣之主也发现了这一点，他思索片刻，抽出了后穴的触手，就在伊莱以为可以暂时得到解放时，一股冰凉滑腻的感觉缠上了刚刚发泄不久、半硬不硬的器官，像流动的液体一样把它整个儿包裹了起来。  
“什么……”  
伊莱惊恐地低头，看到那条液态化的触手流动着调整形态，把自己的性器均匀包裹在了里面，接着从顶端开始内陷，按摩着张开马眼，像有生命的虫子一样慢慢钻了进去。  
“不、不，不要！”  
他惨白着脸想要推开黄衣之主，被对方早有预料地固定在怀里，黄衣之主还好心地抓住他的双手提醒：“不要乱动，当心受伤。”  
伊莱当然比他更清楚性器内部有多脆弱，他僵直着身体，感觉那股柔软冰凉的液体越进越深，流经的地方迅速结成细长坚韧的柱体，像一根尿道塞深深嵌了进去，直到触上前列腺外的薄膜。  
“别、不能再深……要破了……”  
伊莱呜咽着低下头，黄衣之主还算仁慈地停下了入侵，小幅度地抽动了几下。已经完全凝成固体的细触手表面完全是照着伊莱的管道量身打造的，富有韧性而光滑，但活动时仍不免刮到内壁表面，伊莱被刺激得弓起了腰，想抽出触手却被黄衣之主紧紧握着手腕动弹不得。  
做完了这一切的黄衣之主把伊莱的上半身放平，两只粗大的触手缠上膝弯把他双腿分开，双手仍然握着伊莱的手腕防止他乱动，慢慢把自己的性器送了进去。这样的姿势让伊莱完全无处可躲，只能大张着口感受内壁一点点被撑开，四肢稍一挣动就会引起前端那根细触手的移动，前后都被强行打开的刺激带来一阵阵头皮炸裂般的快感——他已经分不清快感和窒息感的界限了，生理性的泪水不自觉地顺着脸颊滑下，伊莱呆呆地望着身体上空的监管者，他看起来就和平时追赶他们时没什么两样，却把伊莱玩得乱七八糟。  
“哈……哈斯塔……”  
“嗯？”  
回答着先知无意识的话，黄衣之主猛地向前一顶，布满颗粒状突起的性器划过前列腺一直顶到结肠口，又一次打断了身下人的呼吸。性器和塞在伊莱尿道里的触手打了个招呼，黄衣之主心情不错地抚摸着伊莱的脸颊，发现上面早就已经沾满了汗水、泪水和两人的体液。  
“别心急，再等一下……之后就让你出来。”  
“哈……”  
先知急切地喘息着，黄衣之主已经解除了对他双手的束缚，但他这会儿已经完全不会想到自己去把那个东西弄出来，只是紧紧抓着黄衣之主的衣服前襟，想要恳求对方放过自己；伊莱的性器可怜兮兮地向上挺立着，被情欲和强行塞入的东西填满涨红，却找不到发泄的出口，黄衣之主还坏心眼地在上面轻轻摸了一把。  
“啊啊啊——！不、不行了呜……”  
伊莱哭喊着把头埋在黄衣之主胸前，短发随着他的动作在宽大的外袍上蹭来蹭去，总算把对方的服饰也稍微弄乱了一些。黄衣之主却没空在意这些，他缓慢而坚定地摆着腰，性器一下比一下深而重地撞击着结肠口，就在伊莱以为自己已经快要死掉时，黄衣之主终于顶进了更深的地方，维持着嵌在他身体里的状态停了下来。  
“哈……哈……”  
两人以极为亲昵的姿态依偎在一起一动不动，卡尔忍不住凑近去看，原本充斥着淫靡气息与激烈撞击声和水声的医院二楼突然只剩下了两人的喘息。  
发生了什么？  
卡尔满脸通红地靠在门口的木板后，突然中断的性事让他陷入了迷惘，事实上，光是听着伊莱隐忍的叫声、看着他被玩弄到浑身虚软地靠在那个宽大而诡异的身影上，卡尔也已经快要忍不住了。他努力让自己和胯下的兄弟都冷静下来，这时伊莱开始小声抽着气，他眯起眼朝那边看了一会儿，突然一个不可思议又恐怖至极的想法涌上了脑海。  
不，不会吧……  
像是印证卡尔的想法，伊莱急促的抽气声中开始掺杂着难以忍耐的哭叫，他的小腹剧烈颤抖着，原本已经依顺靠在黄衣之主胸前的头再次向后仰起，撑着身体想要拼命逃离什么似的，在黄衣之主的强势压制下全部化为徒劳。  
“不要……放过、放过我，不要！里面不、不行……拿出去啊……”  
先知软绵绵地抽泣着，沙哑的尖叫声显示着他正遭受着怎样非人的折磨。卡尔攥紧了拳头，呼吸中也染上了一丝不易察觉的热切，看着黄衣之主丝毫不为所动地把伊莱按在自己的性器上，暴露在空气中的小腹微妙地出现了被什么东西撑起来的轮廓，微微鼓胀着甚至能看出一颗颗椭球形的边缘；伊莱挣扎一会儿就彻底失去了力气，黄衣之主猛地往前一送，似乎又射出了什么东西。  
“呜……”  
伊莱发出小猫呜咽似的声音，黄衣之主不光狠狠顶入后穴，把里面那些滑溜溜的卵都往里推了进去，还让插在性器里的触手也胀大了一圈。原本以为已经到极限的身体又被撑开了一些，还没从性器的酸麻里回过神来，触手和后穴里的性器突然同时顶上前列腺。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
伊莱尖叫着射出精液——准确地说，是积攒许久的精液从触手撑开的管道里挤了出来，楔入性器的触手并没抽出，刚刚的胀大其实是从中张开了一条更细的通道。伊莱的欲望被控制着以极慢的速度一点点排出，到最后几乎流不出来，黄衣之主这才拔出了那根折磨了他许久的触须——这会儿已经被重塑成吸管状了，同时也从伊莱的后穴退了出来。  
他最后射进去的液体起了作用，伊莱的小穴还在翕动着一张一合，通红湿润的穴口却什么也没流出来。所有糟糕的液体和他的卵都被封在了伊莱身体里，黄衣之主满意地把他留在病床上，还拾起地上的长袍盖在伊莱身上，转身离开了。  
卡尔躲在黄衣之主离开相反方向的楼梯口，确认他走远后从门口悄悄看着伊莱。役鸟恢复了自由，扑腾着翅膀飞到伊莱身边，低头在他额头上轻轻啄了一下。伊莱还在沉睡着毫无所觉，过度消耗和强刺激带来的脱力让他失去了意识，卡尔一步一步慢慢走了过去。  
“人渣。”  
空气中突然响起一个年轻男子的声音，卡尔偏头，看到役鸟所在的位置幻化出一个半透明的人形。  
“嗯？”  
“你这个混蛋一直在看，不是吗？就在那扇门后面，亏伊莱还总叫我帮你抵挡伤害！”  
卡尔没有回答，歪着头看男子气急败坏的样子。役鸟的人形差不多二十岁上下，白色短发像羽毛似的贴在额头，卡尔突然朝他略显瘦弱的胸口打出一拳，不出意料地看到自己的手从它身上穿过。  
“果然。你自己不也什么都没做？至少我还能把他带回去，照顾他。”  
“不需要！”  
不再理会那个碰不到自己的小鸟，卡尔弯腰替伊莱掩好长袍，把人打横抱在了怀里。役鸟刚刚吸收两人交合时大量逸出的精力才化出了人形，甚至不知道怎么变回夜枭的形态，只能跟在两人身后也走了出去。  
睡梦中依旧紧锁着眉头的先知还不知道，自己拼命保护的队友和伙伴已经全程目睹了他所遭遇的一切；肚子里滚来滚去的卵状物不时在表面顶起轮廓，好在长袍宽大，除了卡尔和役鸟，没人知道他已经被种下了罪恶的种子。

-TBC？-


	2. 第二章 殓先

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NTR II  
> CP：ALL先，本章殓先  
> 要素：假孕，内🐍

“唔……”  
陷在床上的人呢喃着醒来，过度使用后的身体带着沉重的疲惫感，体内的异常让他微微皱着眉。  
这是庄园为求生者准备的房间，屋内的设施陈旧但齐全，床铺不算宽敞，勉强算得上柔软舒适；窗帘的边角有磨损毛边痕迹，遮光性倒十分良好，洗得干干净净地挂在窗前。这个诡异的地方分不清季节，天气永远是雾蒙蒙的，带些阴冷，却又不需要穿太厚的衣服；一直无风无雪，每到夜晚也见不到月光，只有远处军工厂的探照灯一直发出强光，透过窗帘缝隙落在先知的脸上。  
“呃……嗯……”  
眼皮沉重到抬不起来，先知抬起手抚上自己的小腹，里面有什么东西正鼓噪着乱动，让他一阵阵抽痛。他迷迷糊糊地回忆着前一天晚上吃了什么，以至于现在有了像是腹泻的症状，忽然感到温热的手掌覆盖在自己额头。  
“谁？谁在那里？”  
“……是我，伊莱。”  
宽大的手掌没动，隔着眼罩在伊莱额头安抚着。应答的声音并不陌生，伊莱一下子就认出是队友入殓师，那个青涩又稳重的青年。  
“是你啊，伊索。你怎么在我的房间？”  
绷紧的身体一下子放松，伊莱突然觉得有什么不对劲。卡尔很快收回了手，余温在面颊上扩散开，伊莱没来由地一阵阵脸红，撑着身体想要坐起来。  
“我开好了门，回去找你，到处都找不到，再回到门口的时候就看你昏倒了。”卡尔背对着他坐在床边，对自己面前的空气说着，“我就把你送回来，就当……回报上次你帮我。”  
“唔。”  
他说的是自己被拉着不准走的那次吧，伊莱略微回忆了一下，嘴角不禁浮起一丝微笑。他并不讨厌这个沉默寡言的队友，或许是不善社交的缘故，卡尔整个人的存在感都不太强，但伊莱清楚他是多么可靠重情，已经记不清多少次卡尔找到地窖口给他入殓，就算自己被淘汰也要尽量把他送走。  
“因为我们是朋友啊。”  
伊莱记得卡尔是这么说的，就像上次自己靠着床头睡了一夜，醒来后腰酸腿疼，也是这么安慰慌忙道歉的卡尔。  
卡尔见他起身，忙站起来扶着。伊莱抬起一只手自然地搭在卡尔肩头，想坐到床边穿上鞋子，下身随着动作在床单上摩擦，一阵突如其来的酸痒突然袭了上来。  
“啊……”  
声音一出，伊莱忙捂住了自己的嘴。近乎呻吟的惊喘把气氛陡然转向诡异，卡尔也低头，探寻地看向他的脸。  
“我……没有，什么都……伊索，你先放开我。”  
“嗯。”  
卡尔言听计从地松手，伊莱忙缩了回去，抱着双腿靠在床头。他有些不知所措地咬着下唇，记忆逐渐混乱起来，没注意到卡尔退后两步，脱掉了鞋子然后也上了床。  
“哪里不舒服吗？”他径直凑了过来，把伊莱整个笼罩在自己身形下。  
“啊？不，没，没有。”  
“我看看。”  
不顾伊莱慌乱的推拒，卡尔一手抓住他乱摆的手掌，另一只手顺着胸口向下探，触到小腹外侧时猛地用力一按。  
“啊！”  
伊莱的声音突然拔高，沙哑的嗓音带着媚意，两人听了都是脸上一热。  
“你……”  
“伊索，我……”  
借着微弱的灯光，伊莱分明看到卡尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。面罩下的那张嘴大概也惊讶地微张着吧，友人正在惊愕地看着自己，怎么办，看来脑海里模模糊糊的记忆并不是梦境，而是真实发生的事……  
被困在庄园里，那个监管者剥离出了役鸟做威胁，把他……  
卡尔看到了吗？他知道了多少？  
卡尔猜到自己的遭遇，知道长袍下的身体变成了现在这样，淫荡又敏感的温床了吗……  
不敢再想象下去，伊莱抓着卡尔的衣角想把他拉开，却被双手捧起了脸。  
“克拉克，别怕。”  
卡尔跪在面前低头吻了他，像个虔诚的信徒。

“不、不要！”  
察觉到卡尔的舌尖正试图撬开唇瓣挤进去，伊莱如梦初醒地推开了他。这感觉让他想起了不好的回忆，冰冷滑腻的触手，苦涩的液体，身体莫名的发热……下腹突然有液体流动的感觉，伊莱受不住刺激弯下腰，额头抵在卡尔胸前。  
“唔……”  
体内的异物突然开始活跃，相互挤压着刺激肠道内壁，就像沉睡中被外来入侵者唤醒了似的表示着不满。受苦的是伊莱，里面一颗颗富有弹性的球体一会儿互相碰撞，一会儿各自旋转，时不时摩擦着体内的敏感点，似乎还有一部分在体温加热下融化了，顺着体腔向下流动，又被什么东西堵住了。  
是黄衣之主最后射进去的东西……伊莱的脸一下子白了，那个混蛋邪神……  
“感觉怎么样？”  
卡尔的声音有些低哑，但依旧温柔平缓，伊莱本能地觉得他是无害可信的，抓着他的手臂低喘着回答。  
“没，没事……卡尔，你先回去吧，我想、去一下浴室……”  
“我扶你。”

躺在浴缸里双腿大开地搭在两边，伊莱还没消化掉眼前的境况。  
他的好友，在这个庄园里最亲密的搭档，此刻正蹲在他的双腿间，专注地埋头开发着他的后穴——或者说，正在努力搞清楚里面堵着什么东西，好想办法把它们取出来。  
“伊索……啊……伊索，不、先，先停一下——”  
“再忍一下。”  
“可是……呜……”  
伊莱难受地向后仰着头，透过眼罩下的缝隙能看到卡尔正做着的事，视觉刺激让他加倍的羞耻，忍不住从喉咙间漏出一声接一声的呻吟。卡尔不知从哪儿找来的工具，正用一个扩阴器撑开他的后穴，不久前才被疼爱过的私密处还有些红肿，稍一刺激就像张小嘴似的收缩着，这无疑给卡尔的工作带来了难度。他抹了一把额头流下的汗，口罩下的气息又乱了一些，眯起眼睛试图看得更清楚一些。  
“克拉克，放松。”  
“嗯、嗯……”  
卡尔狠狠心又把扩充的钢片往里伸了伸，就着伊莱挺起的腰肢略微转了转，好让更多的光照进来。眼前是从未想象过的风景，被蹂躏到红润烂熟的内壁伸缩着吸吮冰冷的手术器具，仿佛急切地想要更温热、更粗大的东西填进来，常年不见光的白皙皮肤下是匀称结实的肌理，表面渗出一颗颗细密的汗珠，显示着身体的主人正经受着情欲煎熬。  
还不行。卡尔咽了口口水，在伊莱倒抽着气想要后退时按住了他，同时缓缓撑开了紧闭的肠壁。看到了，是一块乳白色半透明的固体，类似凝胶的质地已经干燥变硬，就是它堵在肠道内壁，让里面的东西没法排出。  
卡尔拿出从医生那里借来的解剖针，先试着在上面戳了戳，不出意外地听到伊莱倒抽一口气。  
“乖，等一下就好了。”  
凝胶状的东西看起来并不太硬，卡尔先试着把针尖刺进去，想像叉住食物那样找到着力点，但白色固体的表面出乎意料的光滑，解剖针向侧边滑了一下，险些伤到伊莱；卡尔及时收住了手，楔状凝胶体被戳得向内狠狠顶了一下。  
“啊啊啊——”  
伊莱尖叫着抓紧了浴缸，弓起身子不知是该往后退还是迎上去。解剖针的尖端还停留在体内，他不敢作出太大的动作，僵直着身子被快感刺激出生理性的泪水，卡尔低头在他额头上轻吻以示安抚。  
“对不起……我会再轻一点儿的。”  
卡尔的声音温和低沉，伊莱混沌的大脑已经停止了思考，以至于没听出他的声音里带了一丝热切。  
“伊索……快，一点儿，把它切碎也行……取出来，好、难受……”  
他深吸一口气，抓着卡尔的上衣前襟，蚊子般地小声哀求。  
“好。”  
得到了指令的卡尔慢吞吞地撤出了解剖针，随着冰冷尖锐的工具离开身体，伊莱明显地松了口气，腹部肌肉也松弛下来，接着又被体内也恢复了乱动的虫卵刺激得绷紧。但卡尔没让他轻松多久，一把更具威胁性的手术刀抵住了穴口，明亮的金属光泽让伊莱忍不住打了个寒噤。  
“唔！”  
没给他太多适应的时间，卡尔左手捏住扩阴器的后端把空隙再撑开一些，按住手术刀伸了进去。有一定厚度的刀片比针尖要更小心，卡尔用了半分钟才把它插入到能触到凝胶栓的位置，抬头看了一眼伊莱，发现他正死死闭着眼睛靠在浴缸上，浑身颤抖着流下一股股的汗水。  
“我要用力了。”  
话音一落，卡尔就按着手中的刀片朝里压了下去。甬道内没有过多的受力点，卡尔只能刀刃朝里用力，凝胶栓被顶向更深处的同时也慢慢从中间剖开，变成了两块。卡尔小幅度地探着向上一挑，连在一起的最后一部分也被切断，其中一半随着抽回的刀片缓缓滑了出来。  
“啊……哈啊、呜……”  
伊莱用力呼吸，随着深处过度的刺激挤出一声声破碎的呻吟。本应紧紧闭合在一起的肠道深处并没有因为一半的凝胶被取出就稍微好过，留下的一半凹凸不平的表面更多地刺激着内壁，伊莱仰起头，抽泣着求卡尔快点结束这场折磨。  
“刀、刀子先，先拿出来好不好……”  
“别动！”  
双手都在忙着稳住扩阴器和持刀，卡尔连流进眼睛里的汗也顾不上擦，右腿压住了伊莱想要抬起的脚，语气也不自觉地带上了严厉。这让伊莱感觉自己像个治疗牙齿时乱动的小孩子，委屈地哼了几声后重新安静下来。  
取出一块凝胶后，卡尔没抽出刀，而是转了个方向又向内插入，朝剩余一半所在的方向用力切开，把它变成更小的两块。凝胶栓再也顶不住体腔内虫卵的压力，随着已经半融化的淡黄色液体被冲出，卡尔及时抽出了手术刀，在毛巾上擦了擦放到一边。  
“啊啊……卡尔、快、快拿开那个，好、好胀……”  
混杂着黏液的虫卵坚硬而富有弹性，排出体外时经过敏感的肠道和前列腺，伊莱被刺激得向后高高仰起头，口水都控制不住顺着嘴边流了下来，含混不清地请求友人帮忙解放自己。卡尔低头望着眼前淫靡的景象，呼吸急促，额头和脸一同充血变红，左手却还稳稳地扶着扩阴器，甚至撑开了一些。  
“啊啊啊——呜、呜呜……”  
伊莱无力地背靠着浴缸哭叫，长达十几分钟的排出过程让他仅存的精力一点点流失，挂在浴缸两侧的膝弯随着大腿内侧一起微微颤抖着；被撑开的内壁疯狂蠕动推挤着扩阴器，光滑的金属材质已经被体温暖到不再冰凉，穴肉却饥渴地想要更热更烫的东西，伊莱有几次几乎要忍不住哀求卡尔插进来，而对方只是一动不动地扶着他的身体和插在下身的工具，专注地看着黄衣之主留下的卵缓缓流出，这让伊莱加倍的羞耻，简直想当场死去。  
“真厉害啊。”  
卡尔似乎不带感情地感叹，但仔细看，就会发现他不知什么时候摘下了口罩，上衣也脱下来放到了一边。伊莱从尖叫到断断续续的呻吟，现在只剩下不断吸着气带出的几个音节，后穴流出的东西也已经在浴缸里积起一滩，溶解后的淡黄色黏液顺着下水管道流光，只剩下十几颗婴儿拳头大小的卵，其中几颗还有自主意识，蠕动着想钻回穴口，被卡尔突然打开花洒冲走。  
“啊啊——伊、伊索……轻、轻点呜……”伊莱承受不住地抽搐了一下，已经疲惫到极点的腰再次绷直，卡尔不仅冲走了卵，还把水流开到最大对准他的穴口，温热的高压水流带来的刺激不亚于性器刺激，何况那里还被工具撑开，内壁深处也被急遽的水流冲洗，带来和硬物插入截然不同的快感。伊莱脚趾都蜷缩了起来，伸手想推开卡尔，被对方一把抓住了手腕。  
“里面还不干净。”  
他后知后觉地发现，卡尔的眼底不知何时起染上了欲望的深红，他把工具向外扩开到极限，对准穴口灌入了一大波温水，等伊莱尖叫着射出一点可怜的液体后突然拔出了扩阴器，丢到一边；接着，他脱掉身上剩余的衣物，迈进了宽大的浴缸，正在伊莱以为他要把自己抱出去时，卡尔在他双腿间半蹲下，低头亲吻了他。  
“唔唔——！”  
伊莱发誓这是他第一次和处男接吻——卡尔粗暴、毫无章法又过分热切的动作让他确信这绝对是他第一次亲吻同性，或许是第一次亲吻别人也说不定。但这丝毫不影响卡尔行动的效果，他单刀直入地伸臂绕到身后揽住了伊莱的腰，把他抱起来贴近自己，另一只手近乎蹂躏地玩弄着他的乳头，把那两颗麦粒大小的尖端揉弄得充血鼓胀，活像两颗熟透的桑葚。  
伊莱连推拒的力气都没有了，卡尔有意识地专门对之前黄衣之主没太照顾到的敏感点下手，胸前传来的一阵阵麻痒让他湿润的后穴又涌出一股透明的淫液，翕张着想要什么东西塞进来；卡尔却似乎根本没注意到他的需求，只一心一意地玩弄着乳尖，舌根舔过尖端后吸住，松开时发出“啵”的一声。  
“伊索、伊索……”  
从不将欲望宣之于口的先知急促地叫着同伴的名字，平素裹得严严实实的身体这会儿赤裸着完全打开，像一颗熟透的水蜜桃一样到处都溢着汁水，卡尔伸手在他精瘦的身体上一按，对方就嘤咛着贴上来，已经什么都射不出的性器可怜巴巴地挺着，顶端汩汩地冒着水。  
“进来、插进来……”  
来了。  
卡尔低头，鼻尖在伊莱汗湿的额头拱了拱，顺着发丝来到头顶，又向下亲吻了他的眼角，最后停在耳侧咬住耳垂。  
“嗯？”  
“我想要……伊索，进来，到我身体里来……”  
“进来，做什么呢？”  
咬着耳垂的犬齿突然用力刺入，脆弱的表皮渗出鲜红的血珠。  
“进……进来、操我……”被情欲刺激得视线模糊，伊莱小声抽泣着说出羞耻的话，“贯穿我……射在里面……”  
“好。”  
室内的光线陡然转暗，窗外仿佛起了暴风，仔细一看却又平静得没有一丝波澜，只有一直环绕在浴室门口的白色雾气，随着两人越发激烈的动作摇摆不定。卡尔不再刻意挑动伊莱的欲望，他把已经软成一滩的下半身干脆挂在自己肩膀上，让伊莱仰面靠在浴缸里，自上而下地一次次重重撞击。与触手无孔不入又慢悠悠的做法截然不同，入殓师此时化成了一头正在掠食的野兽，年轻肉体爆发出的热量和力度冲击着已经软成一团的肠肉，伊莱悲泣着承受他过多的欲望，穴肉却吸吮着硬物，每次擦过前列腺顶入深处时都被逼出痛苦与极乐边缘的尖叫，脸上渐渐被快感餍足的神情占满。  
“还不够、呃……”  
一副被玩坏了的样子显然取悦了卡尔，他眯起眼看着伊莱被操到失神的样子，右手食指和中指并拢从齿缝间插了进去，翻搅着舌尖和齿列，伊莱迷迷糊糊以为是什么好吃的东西，轻轻咬住指根吸吮起来。  
“好吃吗？嗯？”  
“唔唔、好……好粗、唔！”  
卡尔一边问着话一边挺腰刺入，换来一阵含混不清的呻吟。他稍微抬起上半身，低头看着被自己做到乱七八糟的伊莱。即使是这样淫荡的姿态，他看起来仍然那么清高、禁欲，眼角和嘴角的液体垂下透露出无可奈何的美感，因为过度刺激而微微蹙起的眉头露出苦恼忍耐的样子，粉红色的薄唇微张呼出潮热的气息，被顶到深处时舌尖微微吐出，显得生涩又放纵。  
于是他再次垂下头，在伊莱耳边轻声说：“好像有两颗卵被顶进去了，你要给那个邪神生孩子吗？”  
“唔唔唔！不、不要生……拿出来、呜……”  
“可是、来不及了……”  
“出、出去啊……不要、不要！”  
下身被禁锢无法动弹，伊莱努力抬起虚软无力的双臂，双手握拳撑在卡尔胸前想把他推开，腰身也扭动着想要后退逃开。卡尔轻笑一声，抓住腿根把伊莱拉了回来，深深埋入抵在结肠口。  
“骗你的。”  
接着，卡尔不再管伊莱带着谴责的眼神、承受不住的哭叫，狠狠几个进出后抱着伊莱的腰身把他按在自己身上。被强行灌入精液的伊莱浑身痉挛着抱紧了卡尔的脊背，与黄衣之主的虫卵不同，略微低于体温的精水在体内形成一道道涓流，被卡尔粗大的性器堵着无法流出，直接冲击着黏膜，让他控制不住的颤抖。  
“这样，你就彻底变得干净了，伊莱……”  
卡尔把头埋在伊莱肩膀上，发出满足的叹息。两人都没注意到，浴室门口原本模糊逸散的影子渐渐凝聚在一起，形成一个比之前更加清晰、更加强壮的青年轮廓。那个“人”隔着磨砂浴室门盯着里面的景象，脸上看不出什么表情，只有攥紧的拳头出卖了他的情绪。  
“主人……伊莱。”

-TBC？-


	3. III 佣占

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CP：ALL占，含黄占，殓先，役先，佣占，本章佣占带一点役先
> 
> WARNING：醉酒，内snake，骚话硬核军痞有，可爱先知在线自摸有
> 
> 役鸟你要懂得最好的都要留到最后的道理，加油

NTR III  
伊莱这两天格外安静，原因在于随身携带的役鸟被他暂时收回了意识深处。  
见到他的人都有些疑惑，毕竟离开了役鸟，伊莱就失去大半的战斗力，自尊心极强的他平时肯定不会允许这样的事发生。  
事实上，要不是一觉醒来发现自己的宠物兼战友成了精，还是个一丝不挂的小伙子，伊莱也从没想过自己有一天会关役鸟禁闭。  
那天他做了个长长的梦，梦到自己被对手和朋友轮流以匪夷所思的方式对待，醒来之后发现自己躺在干净舒适的被窝里，身上也被洗得干干净净。  
要不是一扭头看到那张专注凝视着自己的脸，伊莱甚至都要以为一切真的只是个梦了。  
“你——”  
没等伊莱开口询问什么，那个大男孩就兴奋地跳了起来，颇具震撼性的物体在伊莱面前晃来晃去，瞬间引发了他的心理阴影。  
就算这家伙本体是鸟，也用不着着重体现在鸟上吧！  
花了一番精力才搞清楚男孩是役鸟进化后的人形，伊莱震惊之余，倒是很快就接受了。役鸟看起来十分精神，个子比他还高出十几公分，性格也十分宜人，在他昏迷时候不仅帮忙清洗了身体，把他安顿好，还潜入餐厅拿到了食物；毕竟它来源于伊莱的精神体，能很好地照顾到他的需求，也能敏感地察觉到主体的精神波动。  
“你在看什么？”  
昏睡十几个小时后饥肠辘辘的伊莱吃完早餐，发现役鸟还在一动不动地盯着他，眼神越来越露骨，这才反应过来，开始担心之前的事是不是都被这家伙看到了。  
役鸟倒是丝毫没觉得有什么不妥，甚至朝前逼近半步，半跪在地上低头啄了一下伊莱赤裸着踩在地毯上的脚背，对鸟类来说十分自然的动作此刻套上人类外形，看起来充满了缱绻的情色意味。  
“主人，我也想和你交配。”

——以上就是役鸟被强制进入休眠的前因后果。

失去役鸟后，游戏变得十分辛苦，原本能够随时随地观察战局的伊莱开始频繁撞鬼，几次都没能逃脱，更别提支援队友了。  
被淘汰带来的精神损伤，加上求生者阵营几次三番被摧枯拉朽般地击败，没过两天伊莱就已经身心俱疲。他平时并不习惯向别人诉说这些，这日也只是收拾好随身物品，默默离开了等候大厅，打算回去好好睡上一觉，总结经验后明天改变策略。  
过去太依赖役鸟了，以后得习惯自己作战才行。  
想到役鸟被幽禁的原因，伊莱就一阵烦躁。几天前的意外不仅改变了他在这座庄园的生活轨迹，也让他身心都出了些问题；他并不认为自己对那样的事乐在其中，但不得不承认，从那以后每到临近夜晚，身体总在莫名渴求着什么，异常的躁动让他几乎难以自控。  
为了抑制这种烦躁，伊莱在晚餐时破天荒地拿了一杯酒。这对过去的他是匪夷所思的，即使不需要依靠精神力量预知未来，伊莱长期以来也一直严格按照教徒的身份约束自己。因此，滴酒不沾的他并不清楚欧利蒂丝庄园今晚提供的是高度数烈性酒，皱着眉头勉强咽下又苦又辣的液体时，伊莱还在思考酒精这种东西到底有什么好处，为什么世人都沉迷于这种奇怪的爱好。  
于是，失去了役鸟带来的视野、又被烦心事困扰以至于触碰了超出自己掌控范围的禁忌之物，伊莱跌跌撞撞返回房间时完全没注意到，一个修长但十分强健的身影跟在自己身后，悄无声息地一起溜进了房间。

看着那个被长袍裹得严严实实的身影画着“S”往走廊深处挪动着，萨贝达确定自己今天来对了。  
原本以他的性格，因为担心别人而跟在后面观察的事情几乎不可能发生，但伊莱和别人不太一样。他平时很少与人交谈，起初萨贝达还以为这个先知天性冷漠，或者看不起人；直到伊莱三番五次在他遇到危险时远程支援，萨贝达才知道他是面冷心热的那一类。一次赛后他鼓起勇气对伊莱表示了感谢，对方只是摆摆手，有些生涩地微笑着。  
“我比你年纪大，本来就应该照顾你的。”  
见鬼，这个庄园里的人可没什么尊老爱幼的传统，再说伊莱看起来也没多老成，比自己大不了几岁的样子。萨贝达想着，对这个稳重中透着些古板的先知越来越生出些亲近，毕竟很少有人会对雇佣兵出身的他一视同仁，不靠他来救就算省心的了。  
有人说要“照顾”他，这对萨贝达来说还是第一次。  
因此，伊莱最近表现出的恍惚，第一个注意到的就是萨贝达。他没读过什么书，也不像那些律师绅士之类的会说话，这些天只是不远不近地跟着伊莱，以备不时之需。他看出伊莱近来似乎不得志，今晚更是破天荒地灌了酒，于是打足精神跟了上来。  
伊莱走到自己门前摸索了一会儿，打开门走了进去。没什么太大的响动，萨贝达犹豫着在门外顿住了脚步，毕竟他们只是有过几次对话，在伊莱心目中两人恐怕没这么熟。  
“在门口看一眼，没问题的话就走吧……”  
他小声嘀咕着，伊莱已经进去几分钟了，门只是虚掩着，要是他已经躺在床上睡着的话就帮他关好……这样想着探头从门缝望过去，萨贝达的眼睛差点被惊得脱出眼眶。  
“嗯……”  
映入眼帘的并不是他所想象的卧床沉睡，伊莱正低着头倚在窗边的木质高背椅上，墨蓝色长袍从胸口扯开一半，右手正顺着衣缝伸进去，生涩而好奇地抚摸着自己。厚重的浅金色窗帘垂在窗户两侧，月光毫无阻碍地倾斜进来，明亮而略带寒意的月色下，伊莱脸色酡红，身体软软地依附着椅背，看起来柔弱又渺小，右手正在自己身上不得章法地爱抚，好像急于得到满足，半闭着眼睛仰起头微喘，“嗯、嗯”地不断压抑着声音小声呻吟。  
这是一副奇异而淫荡的光景：平素寡言的先知此刻张着口，从里面逸出一声声短促而热切的喘息，整个人被情欲蒸腾得像是刚从温泉里捞出来一样，每个毛孔都散发着渴求。如果不是刚好看到，谁也不会把这样的场景和伊莱联系在一起，想到他会有衣袍散乱被欲望支配的时刻；空气中仿佛充满了刚烤好的蛋糕特有的香甜气味，萨贝达向前迈了一步，不由自主地咽了口口水。  
“哈嗯……”  
该死。  
胯下已经悄悄抬头，偏偏这时候伊莱好像摸到了舒服的地方，吐出一声略微拔高的呻吟；萨贝达眯起眼迅速做出了决定，快步闪进房门转身落了锁。  
“谁、谁在那里？”  
由于视力被阻断，细微的声音也能引起伊莱的注意，他停下了手里的动作，扭头向房门的方向看过来。萨贝达当然不会等他作出反应，三步并作两步走到高背椅后面，双手用力按住伊莱的肩头，不让他起身。  
“别动。”  
伊莱有些慌乱地挣扎起来，他醉得厉害，这会儿脑子也不十分清醒，只是本能地觉得被人控制住不太妥当。萨贝达则表现出了军人特有的雷厉风行，一边低声安抚一边绕到伊莱面前蹲下，三两下帮他脱掉了靴子，然后起身把人打横抱起，转身放在床上。  
“唔……？”身体猛然腾空，伊莱下意识抓紧了萨贝达胸前的衣服，反应过来后连忙松开。他能感觉到来人没有什么恶意，酒精作用下整个人都懒懒的，不想思考也不想动弹，只知道自己被放在了柔软的床铺上，脖子下枕着早晨叠放好的棉被。  
萨贝达也不多言，把人放成一个舒服的姿势，蹬掉了靴子也爬上了床，径直挤进伊莱双膝中间。他俯下身侧过头在伊莱脸颊上轻吻着安抚，左手撑着身体，右手溜进已经被扯松的长袍下，发现为了方便自慰，伊莱已经自己解开了裤子，柔软舒适的棉质布料已经半褪下来挂在膝弯，让他毫无阻碍地就找到了伊莱的小兄弟。  
“啧。”  
萨贝达带着玩味的轻叹让伊莱脸上的红晕又加深了些，佣兵的手掌宽大有力、骨骼分明，本来已经快到顶点的性器迅速兴奋了起来。由于经常握弯刀，萨贝达的指肚和指根下方手掌都结了一层厚茧，在柱身表面毫无章法的刮蹭让伊莱很快喘息着射了出来，原本抵在佣兵胸口的双手发泄后无力垂下，大口呼吸着想要压住喉咙深处的声音。  
看着高潮后周身都泛起潮红的先知，萨贝达也有些难耐，挺直上半身松了松领口。沉浸在余韵中的伊莱以为他要离开，本能地抬手紧紧抓住萨贝达的披风下摆，过了两三秒发觉自己的行为和求欢没什么两样，像被烫着了似的连忙松开，还把手藏到了背后。  
“萨贝达，你、你怎么在这儿……快，快走吧。”  
走？  
湛蓝色的瞳孔缩了缩，萨贝达干脆把上衣和披风一起扯脱，头也不回地往后一丢。  
“克拉克先生，你在开什么玩笑。”  
自上而下望过去，伊莱正因为刚才的失态慌乱不知所措，酒精作用下混乱的意识让他只能低着头，落在萨贝达的眼里就成了一副极力忍耐的样子，还能听到吞咽口水的细微声音。  
很……色情。  
他向来想到什么就做什么，很少多做思考，眼下的情形更没有必要再忍。萨贝达在伊莱面前重新蹲下，右手绕到身后抓着兜帽强迫他抬起头，伊莱猝不及防连眼罩也被扯掉了半边，水汪汪的眼睛不知所措地看着头顶的人。  
面罩下的脸由于长年不见日光出奇的白皙，血液循环加速导致的潮红完完全全透过皮肤映衬出来，让他显得诱人又无助。这样子真是可爱极了——萨贝达的呼吸霎时间急促起来，想也没想地就低头吻了上去。他的动作生涩而蛮横，和他本人所表现的一样坚韧有力的舌头在伊莱口中横冲直撞，伊莱忍不住从鼻腔里哼哼着推拒；然而这在萨贝达的眼里只是欲拒还迎的戏码，他干脆右腿向前、一直顶到他重新精神起来的胯下，右手用力钳住他的腰身，抬起他的下巴逼伊莱直视自己。  
“刚刚不是还舍不得我走吗？”右手顺着腰往下，萨贝达单刀直入地握住了发烫的性器，“这儿又这么兴奋了，后面呢，想要我的阴茎（dick）插进去吗？  
萨贝达在军营里呆久了，说话做事既都习惯了单刀直入，过于直接的言语带点微妙的下流意味，这让一直以来作为先知被尊敬着的伊莱完全招架不住。他红着脸，放软了态度叫着萨贝达的名字，嗫嚅着说“别这样”之类的话；但雇佣兵并不会听他上面那张嘴说什么，相比之下，身体的反应对萨贝达而言更有信服力。他笃定地抓住了伊莱的性器，大拇指肚在上面摩擦了几下就整个圈住上下动了起来，手掌和指头上的厚茧作用显著，没几个来回伊莱就软了腰，靠在床头断断续续喘息着。  
“不……”  
“别说没用的话。你这儿流出来的可真够稠，明明才射过……自己从来不玩吗？”  
“啊……别、别说……”  
萨贝达苦恼地看着手掌里的白色浊液，正像他所说的，伊莱一直过着禁欲的生活，尽管前几天的特别经历、刚刚又才发泄过一次，正在从顶端不断溢出的液体还是偏粘稠。萨贝达磨蹭几下后，忽然抬起手心盖在他胸前，抚摸过去时指甲狠狠刮过乳头。  
“啊啊——”  
伊莱被刺激得挺起胸，自己的精液被抹在胸前，让他看起来像一头刚刚开始产乳的奶牛，还没成功哺乳就把自己身上弄脏。萨贝达似乎对这个样子十分满意，他低头在伊莱平坦的小腹上“啵”地亲了一口，抬头时舌尖扫过肚脐，引起伊莱一阵颤抖。  
“这里看着好像也不怎么脏。能直接进去吗？”  
趁着伊莱死死咬着唇不肯出声，萨贝达握着他虚软无力的脚腕让他摆成双腿屈起的姿势，自己则低头打量着还没经过开拓的穴口。  
“啊……不、不要看……”  
“我说过了，”带着颤音的话被萨贝达粗声粗气地打断，“别说没用的话——需要润滑吧，我说？”  
“呜……”  
呼出的热气若有若无地吹着穴口，伊莱难耐地低叫了一声。他知道在劫难逃，闭上眼睛认命地回答：“要的……不然会受伤。”  
“用什么呢？”萨贝达在四周环视一圈，发现伊莱的房间称得上家徒四壁，想也知道他不会在房间里备着什么润滑的东西。他略微思索，发扬野外任务培养出的就地取材精神，手指蘸起伊莱胸前的乳白色浊液，在穴口按了几下后猛地插入。  
“哈啊啊——”  
伊莱仰起头，身体化成一道优美的弧线，后穴被侵入的不适感给他的声音染上哭腔，更点燃了萨贝达的凌虐欲望。粗大的手指旋转着在紧致后穴艰难开拓，萨贝达把伊莱往自己怀里抱的紧了紧，不顾他微弱的挣扎坚持不懈地按摩内壁，直到里面开始变湿变软、伊莱也禁不住随着他的动作轻轻扭动着腰，不知是为了减轻不适还是从中获得了快感。  
“舒服吗？”  
萨贝达的声音有些沙哑，染上了浓重情欲的问话让伊莱又是一阵轻颤，咬着下唇不肯出声。男人沉默的抵抗也让萨贝达觉得可爱，他一边腹诽自己真是没救了，一边效仿伊莱的样子，也一声不响地加了一根手指。  
“克拉克先生……你后面也会流出水儿来，跟女人一样啊。”  
“啊…我不、不是……是黄衣、啊啊！”  
萨贝达一边扩张一边调戏着身下的人，两指时而并起时而撑开，想要尽快把那处揉软，好让自己的性器顺利进入而不伤到对方；没想到醉酒后头脑昏昏沉沉、又沦陷在欲望里的伊莱不小心说出了他所不知道的事实，虽然仅仅两个音节，但联想起一贯端庄稳重的伊莱最近的表现，足够萨贝达一下子就明白事情的原委。  
“可恶……”  
想到自己一直珍视的伙伴、此刻正在身下婉转承欢的人可能已经被对手侵犯过，萨贝达烦躁地加大了动作幅度，指尖略微弯起在内壁狠狠刮了一圈，指肚触到一处稍硬的凸起时听见伊莱冲口而出的尖叫声。  
“啊啊！”  
伊莱捂着嘴瞪大了眼睛，刚刚巨大的快感让他酒都醒了一半，熟悉又陌生的快感让他感到了一丝恐惧。  
“呵……这是你的敏感点。”  
萨贝达却被这及时的新发现打消了不快，他笃定地说着，像在陈述一件早已知道的事实，语气中却掩饰不住的兴奋狂热。说完，他也不等伊莱作出什么回应，干脆利落地撤出了手指双手托着伊莱的膝弯，把他摆成仰面向上、腰抬起的姿势，扶着自己的阴茎就要插进去。  
“不、不要……”伊莱还在含混地小声拒绝，在床单上蹭着向后挪动身体，企图做最后的抵抗。  
“又说没用的话，呃——”雇佣兵毫不迟疑地把膨大的顶端推了进去，窄小的后穴紧紧咬着他，让他忍不住呻吟出声。  
“真够紧的，放松！”  
他一边说一边拍着伊莱的臀侧，手掌拍击的响声并不大，却让伊莱羞愧的想钻到地下去。被比自己小的男孩进入就够羞耻的了，对方还在拍着他的屁股，简直像被体罚的小孩子一样。精通审讯心理学的萨贝达立即察觉到了他的思维变化，笑着问：“怎么了，克拉克先生？想起被爸爸打屁股的事了吗？”  
“呜呜……闭嘴、啊！”  
伊莱又羞又愤地反驳，萨贝达却看准开口的时机一个深挺，连囊袋都重重拍打在臀瓣上，羞耻和冲击感让伊莱差点就这么射出来。  
“混蛋、啊……别、别这么快……”  
他试图大口深呼吸，想要缓解被撑开的不适感；萨贝达却哪里会给他时间，略微适应了内壁紧窄温暖的环境后，就开始了大开大合的进攻。与喜欢慢慢调情的入殓师不同，雇佣兵做爱时动作精准狠辣，每次进入都是一插到底，撤出时只到大约手指长度三分之二的深浅，恰到好处地蹭过前列腺后再深深顶入，没过多久伊莱就承受不住，尖叫着射了出来。  
“这么快就被操射了？”  
萨贝达有些惊讶地看着瘫软在床上大口喘着气的伊莱，下半身还在惯性地抽插，里面一阵阵痉挛夹的他差点也缴了械。伊莱绷紧了身体剧烈颤抖，一波强过一波的快感让他无暇顾及对方在说什么，拼命朝后仰着头声音也叫不出来，活像被钉在祭台上的牲醴；失去了力气的身体被萨贝达猛烈的动作顶得一下下晃动着，眼角垂下生理性的泪水，看起来神圣又淫荡。  
萨贝达皱着眉忍过内壁快速蠕动挤压的时期，直到收紧的肉穴再次被操软，伊莱小声抽着气，请求他放过自己。  
但萨贝达并不觉得这样就算足够——要是连黄衣之主那家伙也做过的话——肯定不止这个程度吧，而且自己也还没过瘾。他俯下身给了伊莱一个温柔而绵长的舌吻，让两人的气息体味通过交缠的唇舌充分交换，这不仅给了萨贝达内心的满足，也很好地抚慰了伊莱；萨贝达能感觉到他重新放松了下来，趁势拍拍他的臀瓣，在耳边低声让伊莱转过身去背对着自己。  
“克拉克先生，克拉克先生？”他故意保持着敬称，满意地感受着伊莱听觉神经被刺激后小穴里一阵阵紧缩，“转过身去好吗？我们尝试点不一样的。”  
“唔……”  
他的克拉克先生挣扎着想抬起眼皮，但高潮后的体力消耗让他懒懒的只想一动不动躺着，并没作出萨贝达想要的反应。等了一会儿见没有回应，萨贝达干脆揽着伊莱的腰，把他插在自己性器上翻了个身，同时双手掐着腰腹侧面把下半身背对着揽过来面向自己。  
“唔啊啊啊啊！”  
坚硬粗大的东西嵌在身体里狠狠摩擦了一圈，伊莱哭叫着被摆成背对着萨贝达跪趴的姿势，双腿无力地靠在男人手臂上颤抖，这样的体位让穴口完全暴露在身后人的视线里。萨贝达清清楚楚地看到它被蹂躏的充血红肿，拔出后留下一个合不拢的小圆洞，想到是自己把那处操弄成了这样，萨贝达忍不住热血上涌，二话不说再次插了进去。   
“呼，呼……伊莱，不瞒你说、哈啊！我是、真的喜欢这样，从后边干，嗯！感觉、像在骑着自己心爱的战马……呼……”  
没有哪个男人不爱战马的，被这样形容在萨贝达看来大概算是极高的赞誉；但对伊莱而言他的称赞显然带来了反效果，从没听过这样的昏话，本来就快支撑不住的伊莱恨不得钻进地缝，整张脸拼命向下扎进柔软的被子，酒精和情欲都冲淡不了强烈的羞耻感，后穴感应到主人的心理一阵阵绞紧，吸得萨贝达倒抽了一口凉气。  
“嘶——别这么紧！”  
被操到迷迷糊糊的伊莱本能地向前爬，浸满了汗水的身体有些滑，萨贝达一时不慎被他挣脱了腰间的钳制，让他往前逃出十几公分。雇佣兵敏捷的意识让他很快反应过来，一把捏住伊莱的手臂把他拉了回来，同时加快了速度用力抽插撞击了几下以示惩罚，下身碰撞臀瓣发出“啪、啪”的水声。  
“啊、啊……不要、不要了呜……”  
伊莱哭叫着伏在床单上求他快点做完，这个姿势进得极深又无法逃离，更重要的是，背对着暴露出脆弱部位的感觉让他害怕完全落入萨贝达的掌控，硬得可怕的性器每次撞击到粘膜都让他止不住的发抖，再这样下去伊莱甚至担心自己会失禁。  
“不要这个吗？那我的精液要不要，嗯？”  
萨贝达也到了临界点，干脆抱着伊莱整个压在他背后，鼻腔逸出舒适到极点的轻哼。月光透过大开的窗帘把两人的身影投在地面上，影子看不出覆满汗水泛着光的皮肤，只能见到两具叠在一起交缠的肉体，像是要把对方揉进自己身体里似的紧紧贴在一起。  
“好……哪里都好，快、快点做完…放了我……”  
不行了，再这样下去一秒都没法承受了，伊莱被层层堆叠的快感夺走了最后的羞耻心，抽泣着点头表示不管什么都答应，只要快点做完让自己休息。  
“啧、好吧……真拿你没办法……”  
伴随着无奈又宠溺的叹息，萨贝达猛顶了几下，抵着后穴所能到达的最深处留下了自己的体液。成年男子的射精量原本并不大，不知是萨贝达天赋异禀还是两人过于兴奋的错觉，伊莱总觉得肚子被撑得满满的，小腹都有些微微隆起，萨贝达却还不肯放过他，说他肚子圆滚滚的肯定是怀孕了，要小心不能压到在；接着又哄骗着把伊莱抱在自己身上，半强迫他蹲下来套弄再次硬起来的肉棒。发泄过两次的身体已经什么都射不出来，偏偏高潮过后又异常敏感，伊莱在漫长的交合中渐渐掌握了性爱的乐趣，甚至主动上下晃动着身体套弄萨贝达的性器，至于被逼着叫了些什么，伊莱已经记不清了，只记得萨贝达好像特别喜欢听自己叫他的名字，每次听到喊“奈布”都会用力干到黏膜深处，把自己的声音撞得支离破碎。  
做到最后伊莱已经半昏迷，只是每次被碰到前列腺敏感点时身体会本能地收紧，或许还有主动凑上去迎合——伊莱只记得几个零碎的场景和片段，比如萨贝达不顾自己哭叫挣扎把两颗卵蛋都塞了进来，后穴吞到难以想象的深度几乎让他窒息；再比如自己像个荡妇一样面对着坐在萨贝达的身上主动吞吐着他的性器，留在里面的白色黏浊液体被激烈的动作带进带出、上下翻飞，有的甚至溅到了脸上。  
再后面的事，他就一点儿印象也没了——世界末日也不过如此，一头扎进黑甜乡的伊莱不知道佣兵爬起来的第一件事就是替他掩上了窗帘，接着思想斗争了许久才在宣誓领地和身体健康之间作出了艰难的抉择，把他抱到浴室去清理身体。他当然也不会知道，在浴室看到入殓师遗留下来的口罩时，萨贝达皱着眉头想了好久才记起这是谁的东西，眼底好不容易熄灭的暗色火焰一下子又重新燃起来。  
“伊索、奈布……不用管我，你们快走……”  
说着梦话的先知还在极力劝说伙伴离开，像是对阴差阳错形成的畸形羁绊一无所知。


	4. NTR IV 役先

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning：
> 
> 足控。
> 
> 舔xue。
> 
> 内she。
> 
> R20，请自主规制。

在各种突发或人为情形发生的同时，役鸟一直被限制在意识深处，对外界的一切一无所知。  
为了不让它产生被抛弃的负面情绪，伊莱选择了让它陷入休眠。这场休眠对役鸟而言无疑是一场绝佳的休息，伊莱通过它的眼睛观察和保护队友时，役鸟虽然并不会直接受到伤害，但也会切实地感受到被击中的疼痛和被毁灭的精神打击，而伤害则被转移到伊莱的精神，由他慢慢修复化解。  
一直以这种形式分工合作的两方忽然断开了联系，陷入无知觉的役鸟倒还没有什么，伊莱却经历了强烈的不适应和失落。只不过，再强烈的反应也比之前让他无法面对的难堪要好上许多——  
直到今天。  
不知道是命运作弄，还是几个人配合度太好，伊莱在接下来的游戏中频繁与卡尔、奈布组队。  
两个人都极有默契地没提过之前发生的事，除了入殓师无时无刻不热烈注视的目光、和佣兵大大咧咧的勾肩搭背让伊莱稍微有些困扰外，过去的几天生活几乎称得上完美。失去了役鸟的伊莱成了众人照顾和保护的对象，暂时不用承受劳神之苦，但越来越强烈的无力感也让他渐渐难以承受。  
有种自己很没用的感觉……  
“嘿！想什么呢？”  
被高个子的前锋一巴掌拍在肩膀上，伊莱发现自己居然在赛前走神了。  
他不动声色地扫了一眼今天的队友：正关心地看着自己的前锋，橄榄色的皮肤总是一股油亮的色彩，散发着青春与力量的气息，看上去阳光又可靠。不过有传闻说，他曾经旁观魔术师杀死了自己的师父，还有更过分的传言里干脆把他列入共犯；伊莱看着眼前的青年，很难把这个看起来一口气向前冲的小伙子和那样的形象联系起来。  
另外两个就是他的老熟人了。他们看上去一切正常，入殓师在仔细检查工具箱里的化妆工具，佣兵则低头调试着自己的护腕，但仔细瞧的话，就会发现他们两个时不时停下动作，朝伊莱这边望上一眼。  
“今天的监管者会是谁呢……”  
伊莱无意识地咕哝了一句，接着就被脚底突然涌出的湿冷黏滑惊得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。是黄衣之主——那家伙不知是出于恶趣味，还是听见了伊莱的自言自语予以回应，也学着其他监管者开始了拜访。  
“是黄衣之主！”坐在他左手边的前锋同时惊呼出声，显然他也遭到了触手的骚扰。  
“啧…这玩意不打人的时候也够恶心的。”佣兵皱着眉头站了起来，神色凝重地把护腕绑带又加固了些。  
入殓师没说话，只是有一眼没一眼的关注变成了正大光明的注视，佣兵注意到他在端详伊莱的眉目，有些不耐烦地跺了跺脚。  
“用不着你，卡尔。你放下棺材跑远点就行——自给自足快点修，伊莱交给我和威廉。”   
前锋点点头，入殓师则转头看了佣兵一眼，神色不明。伊莱被佣兵过于直白的说法说得脸色涨红，正想反驳一句“我可以自保”，忽然想起役鸟被自己关了禁闭。  
玻璃碎裂的声音打破略显嘈杂的等候气氛，游戏开始了。

伊莱开局就一阵阵不由自主的战栗，他连天眼都不用就能察觉到哈斯塔在自己身边。  
他努力屏住呼吸蹲下，试图把自己隐藏起来。通常，监管者只有耳鸣一时找不到求生者就会先去其他密码机，但今天的哈斯塔不知怎么回事，执着地一直在伊莱身边不肯离开。  
伊莱鼻尖渗出汗珠，哈斯塔特有的深渊凝视让他如芒在背，没了役鸟的视力和守护让他几乎要被恐惧感吞噬，同时越来越压制不住意识深处的那个东西。  
趁着主人虚弱，连你也出来捣乱吗……？  
伊莱不知道的是，本来已经陷入深度睡眠的役鸟就是因为他的恐惧感，才受到召唤开始躁动的。  
役鸟源自于伊莱的精神力，又在长久的配合中与主人完美契合，甚至可以做到在伊莱主动召唤前就顺应他的念头行动。往日伊莱因为监管者靠近而引发恐惧时，役鸟都早已围绕在他身边等待随时抵挡攻击，因此今天也回应伊莱的潜意识被唤醒，却被隔在薄薄一层精神屏障里出不去。  
为什么？是什么在阻挡我出去保护他？  
役鸟不明就里地在意识里横冲直撞，伊莱不得已承受着内外双重的冲击。他感到大脑和体内都溽热难当，外部一阵接一阵的压迫感和内部不管不顾的冲击让他烦躁地起身走了两步，一脚踏在地上散落的枯枝，发出清脆的“喀吱”声。  
“原来汝在此处。”  
铺天盖地的压迫感激发了伊莱最深的恐惧，不用哈斯塔发起攻击，伊莱就双脚一软跌坐在地。  
与此同时，一道白色光芒从他周身迸发出来，挡在伊莱面前散发着柔和而炽热的光。  
“唔……”  
“嗯？”  
“快走！”  
变起俄顷，黄衣之主察觉到伊莱的变化，正要上前查看，正好赶过来支援的佣兵把身体前倾的动作解读成了攻击的蓄力，当下什么也没想就用护腕弹射到伊莱面前想要挡刀；一同赶来的威廉则径直冲向了监管者，两人顿时一起陷入了短暂的眩晕。  
“快走！”萨贝达也扭头对他喊道，他并没像预料的那样被击中，仗着自己状态完好，径直挡在了伊莱面前。  
威廉率先恢复，扭头跑开一些，情急之下还推了他一把。还没从役鸟破体而出的冲击中回过神的伊莱愣了一下，接着爬起来跌跌撞撞地跑出两步，回头看着赶来救援的两人有些犹豫。  
“快走！”  
佣兵又重复了一次，伊莱想起独处的某些特殊时刻他不耐烦的样子，忽地打了个寒战。他用自己能做到的最快速度往往医院二层跑，那里是整个地图最安全的地方，他清楚自己现在的身体情况不适合牵制监管者，股间越来越潮热的触觉让他怀疑自己连破译都做不到。  
由于和伊莱耽搁了太久，黄衣之主发现他时其他三人分别都已经破译完一台密码机。佣兵和前锋在伊莱离开后不断发送着“监管者在我身边”的信号，卡尔则回应“专心破译”。伊莱支撑着酥软的双腿跑到医院二层，终于在那扇破烂的屏风后跌倒。  
伊莱万万没想到自己一个大男人会有虚弱到连站都站不稳的一天，他闭上眼睛准备与地面亲密接触，然而预想的撞击并没有到来，一双坚实有力的臂膀接住了他，伊莱睁眼，看到那天的青年——人类形态的役鸟又一次出现在面前。  
比起上次见到他，役鸟的人形好像更清晰了，强制催眠反而加快了他的成长，就像伊莱眼下看到的青年轮廓一样，清晰的边界显示着他的能力已经接近完全稳定，可以像普通人一样自由活动了。

“放、放我下来！”  
伊莱只怔愣片刻就反应过来两人现在的情况不妥。役鸟化成的青年和上次一样一丝不挂，自己被他打横抱着，已经开始湿润的臀缝不偏不倚卡在青年的某个器官上，伊莱甚至能感觉到那个生机勃勃的玩意儿上传来“突突”跳动的脉搏。  
他涨红了脸挣扎，役鸟倒是很听话，环视一周后发现没什么干净舒适的地方，只能把伊莱放在了最宽敞的一张病床上。那上面还残留着血迹，甚至勾勒出完整的人形，让人一看就能联想到病床上曾经发生过多么可怕的事。  
一接触到病床，伊莱就不适地缩了起来，想要尽可能减少身体和它的接触。役鸟把他的动作解读成了受伤疼痛，急忙按住伊莱的肩膀，想揭开长袍查看伤势。  
“不要！”  
伊莱“啪”的一声拍开了役鸟——现在是个年轻人——伸过来的手，后者愣愣地看着自己还不太习惯的上肢，受到打击的神情让伊莱平白生出些愧疚感。  
不行……即使这样，伊莱也在心底反复告诫自己，和其他那些人不同，役鸟不仅是朝夕相伴的伙伴，更和自己精神互联，如果和这家伙也发生了那种关系，就再也回不去了。  
而且，役鸟本身是野兽吧，虽然最近不知为什么总以人形出现，但伊莱内心深处还是把它当作那个毛茸茸的小家伙。想到这里，伊莱大脑紧绷的神经松了松，他伸出手想摸摸役鸟的头，却被捏住了手腕。  
“干什么……？”  
役鸟好像不会控制力道，看到伊莱皱眉忍耐，发现自己又犯了错，干脆松开手低头张口去衔。但它忘了自己现在没有还用的喙，青年人柔软湿润的嘴唇接触到伊莱的手背，看上去就像在轻吻。  
“唔……”  
有点痒，伊莱反射性地缩回了手，却也同时被役鸟本能的举动成功安抚了。他就着役鸟垂首的姿势在他头上摸了摸，毛茸茸的刺猬头扎在手上有种特别的酥麻。  
“我没事……不用担心。”  
从肢体冲突里冷静下来后，两人又恢复了互相读取意识的状态。伊莱轻易地感知到情欲——纯粹的情欲，动物的思想单纯到惊人，他被役鸟意识里过于直白的想法羞得满脸通红，不自觉地向后缩了缩。  
“我…我没事了，你先回去……”  
“主人。”  
“不行！”伊莱冲口而出，打断了他的话，“我知道你在想什么，我只能告诉你，不可以，我不喜欢。”  
摇头摆尾的年轻人一下子蔫了，他垂着头，在伊莱面前半跪下然后抬起脸，动作自然得行云流水。  
“主人……交配会让你觉得痛苦吗？”  
“什、什么？”  
“你是不是害怕疼……我会很轻，很慢的，你……”  
“不是这个问题！”  
伊莱又羞又气，想起役鸟看着自己被侵犯的事，被黄衣之主玩弄的细节一下子涌入脑海，让他眼眶都红了起来。他急于打断役鸟的话，终止这个话题，却一不小心过于疾言厉色，立即察觉到役鸟陷入沮丧。  
“不，我是说……”  
“没关系的主人，我明白的。”  
年轻人并没像伊莱想的那样离开或是消沉，他停止了身体，主动抱住了伊莱，宽大的手掌在伊莱背后轻轻抚摸，羽毛掠过般轻柔的触感让伊莱渐渐放松下来。  
“好、好了，你先放开……”  
虽然不想承认，但伊莱还是成功地被役鸟安抚了。这么一直赤身露体的抱着可不太妙，他稍微稳定了一下心神，想轻轻推开年轻人，却不小心碰到了一个又热又硬的东西。  
“……很难过吗？”  
看着年轻人忽然皱起的眉头，伊莱忍不住关心。这简直是明知故问，他看到年轻人红着脸点了点头，也跟着红了脸。  
“我，要不要、我帮你……”  
“嗯！”  
伊莱被这脆生生的回答吓到了，他本来过意不去，犹豫着提出解决方案，却忘记了他的搭档反应速度有多快。  
“……我是说用手！你在兴奋些什么。”  
“喔……”  
气氛一转，伊莱深吸一口气，努力让自己不去看，缓缓张开手掌覆了上去。掌心里跳动着的大家伙让伊莱心头一颤，这尺寸就像前几次不小心看到的一样颇具震撼，尽管并非本意，伊莱还是不自觉地想象这家伙要是撑开自己的身体会是怎样一种感觉。  
他很快察觉自己的想象跑了偏，心头一颤，低头正好撞见年轻人热切的眼神。伊莱不知道自己落在对方眼里是怎样一副娇艳欲滴的模样；他的脸红扑扑的，浅色的眼睛布满情热带来的雾气，手上沾着黏糊糊的糟糕液体，嘴唇湿润，因为紧张不时咬着自己。年轻人只看一眼就忍不住扑了上去，把人压在吱呀作响的病床上，双手撑在伊莱的头顶俯下身贴着脸央求。  
“主人，我好难受……”他的声音也跟着变得湿润，“和我交配一定不会让你难受的……”  
伊莱想要拒绝，但很快被役鸟的动作夺去了声音。他像是知道主人有多顽固，因此话一说完就采取了配套行动，低头衔住了伊莱右脚的脚趾。因为严格遵照信徒的习惯清洗身体，伊莱足底并不像一般成年男子那样粗糙，及时修剪的指甲包裹着微微泛红的指尖，看上去乖巧又干净，趾缝间的肌肤软而粉嫩，宛如新生的幼儿。薄而软的皮肤禁不住任何舔弄，稍微撩拨就引起了一阵酥痒，那麻痒如闪电般钻入骨髓，顺着脊椎往上爬，伊莱浑身一颤，条件反射地想要缩回小腿以逃避过度的刺激，却被年轻人一把抓住脚踝，干脆把整个指肚含入口中。  
“别……停、停下……”  
过度的羞耻和快感把伊莱逼出了哭音，他从未经历过这样的事情，比起之前的三人，役鸟的举动并没有那么强的侵略性，反而极大地照顾了他的感受，不如说，正是这种被极力讨好催生快感的体验让他避无可避。年轻人并没有因为求饶停下动作，他顺着脚踝与小腿线条一路向上，还在饱满纤长的腓肠肌附近啧啧有声地舔吸了好一阵，在主人白皙的小腿上留下一串红痕，最后边用手指搔着足心边在膝弯重重地舔过，让那处软嫩的体表都被湿热的舌尖濡湿。  
“咦……？主人的这里，也……”  
伊莱快要不行了。  
模糊的意识里那道红线又闪了起来，他含含糊糊地说着拒绝的话，却已经没有抗拒年轻人的能力了。役鸟也在此时像是忽然被点燃了兽性，把伊莱牢牢按住，低头含住伊莱的性器。发现主人也有了反应，他喜出望外，卖力地讨好着对方，只是毫无经验给他带来了一些阻碍，被湿热口腔包裹着的快感让伊莱几乎失去理智，向前顶腰时戳到了年轻人的喉咙，让对方咳嗽着干呕起来，不得不中断了生疏的口交。  
伊莱也稍微清醒了一些，伸出软绵绵的手臂在年轻人背后轻抚，几乎出自本能的关心照顾让年轻人很快又恢复了兴致勃发。他把因负疚而没再推拒的青年压在身下，手指探到穴口揉弄着给那处涂上伊莱自己的前液。  
“主人，这里就是你的泄殖孔，对不对？唔……好像没有雌性的大……”  
“闭嘴……啊……”  
伊莱羞得恨不得找个地缝钻进去，役鸟被训练得乖觉，甫一发现主人有挣扎的迹象，就加大动作让他重新软倒在自己怀里，这会儿灵机一动，干脆低头埋在双腿间，开始专心逗弄那处充血泛红的小口。伊莱果然被突如其来的快感转移了注意，年轻人坚韧有力的舌尖挤进小穴，横冲直撞地不断深入，双手则配合着在伊莱已经硬得发疼的柱身按揉滑动，没多久，伊莱大张着双腿，脑海中一片空白，居然就这么被舔射了。  
“呜……”  
沉浸在高潮和羞耻里的伊莱抬起一只手挡着脸轻声呻吟，年轻人则直起了身，低头在不断起伏的胸口上轻啄。鸟类天性让他能用嘴解决的问题都很难想到用手，这种差异思维在眼前的情景造成了特别的情色意味。被快感冲昏头脑的伊莱再也顾不上先前的种种顾虑，当年轻人的巨物在穴口磨蹭着问他能不能进去，伊莱竟然一丝拒绝的念头都没有。  
“主人……主人……”  
耳边是一声接一声黏乎乎的撒娇，这孩子怎么回事，伊莱模模糊糊地想着。他们原本就能探查到彼此的想法，这下更是达到了完全的精神互通，一边承受着被侵入的快感，一边接收着来自役鸟的反馈，伊莱只觉得一切触觉都被放大到了双倍；不止如此，对方想必也清晰地读到了他的想法，每一记顶弄都深入到他最渴求的位置，在他身体最麻痒的敏感处点燃烟花般的爆炸快感，让他流着口水半张着嘴，软软的声音从喉咙里自己飘出来，伊莱恍惚间觉得自己成了一头汁水四溢的雌兽，正被配偶压在巢穴里授种。  
察觉到伊莱的想法，年轻人凑近了耳边问：“主人，我可以射在里面吗？给我生蛋，孵出好多小宝宝，好不好？”  
“好……”伊莱吐出一半的舌尖微微颤动着，接着又意识到什么，哭着拼命摇头：“不、不要生蛋……”  
可惜已经晚了。年轻人从他第一个肯定的音节就开始了欢快的冲刺，在几乎淹没大脑的快感中，伊莱又一次高潮了，乳白色的液体从他干净秀气的性器里一股股射出，要是他还保持着清醒，看到这样淫靡的场景一定又要脸红；但他此刻已经顾不上仅用后面就被插射的羞耻，他的搭档还在不断深入、蹂躏连他自己都没发现过的敏感点，那些神经密集交错的脆弱防线遭到精准而猛烈的攻击，就连后来喷涌的液体都成了助力。伊莱只记得自己哭叫着求对方放过自己，却只换来越来越饱胀的小腹，他被灌得满满当当，役鸟秉承着野兽对所有物的占有欲和爱护，一边给予他无穷无尽的快感，一边用体液完全、彻底、从里到外地在他身上留下了自己的标记。  
这是一次长久忍耐与分离后的释放，热潮过后，伊莱昏昏沉沉地瘫软在圣心医院二层的病床上，垫在身下的长袍都已经被不知名的液体浸湿，显露出暧昧的深色。长时间渴求精神交互的役鸟吃饱喝足，主动回到意识深处帮伊莱修复独自战斗积攒的损伤，还贴心地替主人发出信号，告诉他们快走，自己会走地窖。  
“见鬼……”  
医院外，入殓师和佣兵都已经如役鸟所愿，以为他真的找到了地窖，先行离开了。只有前锋还没走；他也接到了伊莱的信号，只是脚下还没打开的金属板让他产生了疑惑。  
伊莱遇到麻烦了。他快速做出了判断，以威廉对这位年长几岁的先知一贯的了解，他八成是碰上了棘手的问题，又不想耽误其他人取得胜利，所以才急着让自己离开。  
这可不行。他拍了拍手里已经耗尽能量、破破烂烂的橄榄球，朝医院跑了过去。

-本章完-


End file.
